The Wishing Mirror
by PrincessYaoi
Summary: Jade gets her hands on a mirror that grants her greatest wish for seven days. Because of Jade wish, Viper sees her in a new light. For Forgotten Love
1. A Wishing Mirror

Disclaimer: I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures, or any of the characters from the cartoon series.  
  
This story is for Forgotten Love, who wanted a yuri. If you do not know what yuri is, here is your warning: this story will contain a lesbian relationship later on. If you don't like such things, please don't read this story.  
  
I do accept constructive criticism, but flames and rudeness will be ignored.

* * *

"Jade, don't touch that!" Jackie rebuked, pulling the mirror out of his niece's reach. Jade pouted, glancing at him sideways.  
  
"What's the big deal? It's just an old mirror." Jade sulked. Jackie placed the mirror in a safer place (or so he thought).  
  
"It's not a just an 'old mirror', Jade" Jackie explained, "It's very powerful."  
  
"Really? What does it do?" Jade wanted to know. She looked at her uncle curiously, and he looked ready to kick himself.  
  
"That's not the point." Jackie answered. "Look, just promise me you won't touch it, okay?"  
  
"Fine, I won't touch it." Jade groaned, and left the room in a huff. As she left, her new uncle, Valmont entered the office. She sneered as he passed, but hid outside the door. Jackie might not have been willing to tell her what the mirror did, but when it came to Valmont, Jackie would surely reveal its power.  
  
"So you're back." Valmont noticed. "What was it they sent you after this time?"  
  
"A wishing mirror." Jackie confessed. "It gives whoever looks into it their greatest wish for seven days."  
  
/Just seven days? Well I guess that's not so bad. / Jade thought. /If I could just get a hold of it...but how? /  
  
"How ridiculous." Valmont jeered. "So much to do about a mirror."  
  
"Valmont, of all people, surely you would realize the necessity of keeping the mirror safe." Jackie chided. Jade could hear their footsteps moving towards the door, and quickly ducked into the sea of bodies to hide. The nice thing about being short was that in a crowd of adults, it was easy to hide.  
  
When her uncles were away from the office, Jade slunk back and tried to open the door again.  
  
/Just my luck; it's locked. / Jade brooded. It was then that hand fell on her shoulder. Jade turned in surprise.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Viper asked slyly. Jade was caught off guard by the question but was quick to think up a lie.  
  
"Uh...I left something for a school project in there. An old family heirloom." She explained. "If I don't take it to school tomorrow for my report, I won't make a good grade."  
  
"Then why don't you just get one of your uncles to open the door?" Viper suggested. Jade shook her head frantically.  
  
"I can't. I was supposed to just leave it home." She fibbed. "If they found out that I brought it with me..." Viper nodded understandingly.  
  
"Out of the way, kid." She ordered, gently pushing Jade to one side. She pulled a couple of pins out of her pocket. In a matter of minutes, the door was unlocked, and Viper opened it for Jade. Jade went in and grabbed the mirror, then smiled self-consciously as she exited. Jade locked the door as she closed it. "Be more careful next time; I can't afford to pick locks around here too often." She cautioned. Jade nodded in agreement.  
  
"You got it!" Jade affirmed, flashing a thumbs-up before running out of Section 13.

* * *

Jade groaned, falling back onto her bed and staring up at the ceiling. With Toru sick, Uncle had loaded all of Toru's usual responsibilities onto her. The fatigue nearly made her forget about the mirror.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Jade exclaimed, sitting up, and diving into her closet. After a few moments of search, she at last found what she was searching for. Sitting on her bed again, Jade stared at the mirror again.  
  
For a moment, she didn't believe anything was going to happen. A moment before she laid the mirror down in frustration, the image staring back at her began to shimmer. Jade's little girl reflection was replaced with the image of a young woman in her twenties. The likeness appeared to be much stronger, and more capable to help out on Jackie's adventures.  
  
'Is this what you wish for?' The reflection mouthed. Jade, too frightened to speak, merely nodded once. A sudden chill fell through her body, and she dropped the mirror on her bed. Jade's bones and skin ached as her body was lengthened into a more mature frameset. She fought not to make any noise so not to alarm anyone, but it was too late. A scream had escaped her frightened lips, and she fell off the bed onto the floor with a thud. Jackie, Uncle, and Valmont had rushed into her room.  
  
"Jade?" Is that you?" Jackie inquired, dropping to his knees and looking the young woman in the eyes. She looked at him, curiously.  
  
"Jackie?" The voice that Jade heard was not her own. A blush came over his face, and he pulled the comforter from her bed and covered Jade's now nude body.  
  
"I think I can explain." Valmont announced, holding up the mirror. Jackie sighed and looked at Jade.  
  
"I thought I told you to leave the mirror alone." Jackie repeated disappointedly. Jade gave a sheepish smile. "How did you get a hold of it?"  
  
"I'm afraid I'm to blame." Viper admitted. Everyone jumped to hear her voice.   
  
"Viper? What are you doing here?" Uncle asked.  
  
"She told me it was for a school project so I got her into your office." Viper explained, "When I found out the truth, I came here. Apparently, I was too late."  
  
"You're grounded for a month, young lady." Jackie announced angrily. Jade gave him an incredulous look.  
  
"But Jackie! I won't be an grown-up anymore by then!" She implored, "At least let me enjoy my week of adulthood?" Jackie shook his head.  
  
"No, Jade." He declared firmly. "You disobeyed me. You have to accept the consequences."  
  
"Then what am I going to do about clothes?" Jade wanted to know, "There's no way I can continue to wear my old stuff."  
  
"I'll loan you some of my clothes." Viper offered.  
  
"Thank you, Viper." Jackie said gratefully. Jade sat there miserably from the time the four exited her room to the point when Viper returned with an outfit for Jade to wear for the day.  
  
"Jade, what are we going to do with you?" Viper sighed, handing the cloths to Jade. Jade got dressed silently. A whole month stuck in Uncle's antique shop. How could things possibly get any worse?


	2. Adulthood Sucks

Hyper Angel - Thank you for your review! I'm sorry; I ought to have mentioned this earlier for people who might be unaware. This story happens after my first fan fiction, Mean to Me.  
  
VampireNaomi - I can see them as a couple now that you mention it. I hope you enjoy the story even though I paired Jade with Viper instead.  
  
Forgotten Love - I'm glad you're enjoying this! It was a pleasant surprise today when I saw all of your reviews! I appreciate it!  
  
Yu Mutou - Do you like it? I thought it was worth a try.   
  
To all of you - Thank you for your reviews! I really appreciate your encouragement!

* * *

Jade paced about the shop morosely. Her first day as an adult, and she was still being treated like a child, forbidden to go anywhere or do anything fun. Even school would have been a blessed change, but school was out for the summer. Not that it made any difference; in her present state, Jade wouldn't have been able to go.  
  
Now Jade was confined to boring lectures and endless tasks from Uncle and Jackie's vast collection of books that were as about as interesting to her as watching paint dry. If it hadn't been for Viper dropping by, Jade would have died of boredom.  
  
"I brought you a few more sets of clothes for the week." Viper stated, handing Jade the garments. "So what have you been up to?"  
  
"Tch, being lectured all day, reading books that I could care less about." Jade said crossly, taking the borrowed clothing to her room.  
  
"Well you did disobey your uncle, not to mention lying to me." Viper reminded the frustrated young lady before her. Jade crossed her arms and glared back.  
  
"Are you done yet? I've got better things to do than-" She started, interrupted by Viper's calm smirk.  
  
"Is that so? Just a few moments ago, it sounded as if you were desperate for anything to occupy your time." Viper noted. Jade looked away sulkily. "All right, if you say so." Viper shrugged, and left the room.  
  
"Viper..." Jade called when Viper had only gone a few steps. She went back to the room. Jade looked at her apologetically, and twisted her hands uncomfortably. "I'm sorry for...lying to you." Jade murmured, glancing at the floor.  
  
"I'll forgive you, Jade," Viper replied, "Just stay out of trouble for the rest of the month." After Viper had left the room a second time, Jade rolled her eyes.  
  
/Like that'll happen. / She thought to herself.

* * *

That night, Jade managed to slip out of her room unnoticed. Within half an hour, she had made it to a part of town that she had always wanted to visit but had been to young to go to.  
  
"Step right inside, miss. Please enjoy yourself." The smiled graciously as Jade entered Paradise 7, the hottest club in the city. Various colored lights throbbed to the beat of the music. Two big searchlights scanned the mass of dancing bodies. Jade found her way to the bar and occupied an empty stool, watching the crowd with innocent wonder.  
  
"What can I get for you?" Jade turned to see that the bartender was talking to her. He was handsome; short sandy blond hair, green eyes, and a captivating smile. Shaking herself awake, Jade shook her head furiously from side to side.  
  
"Nothing, thanks." She blushed.  
  
"You sure? First one's on me." The bartender offered. Something about his smile convinced her to take him up on it.  
  
"Beer, then." Jade smiled. The bartender nodded, and shortly returned with her request.   
  
Jade took a sip and was appalled by the taste. Being too proud to say anything, however, she sipped it and watched the swaying crowd. It was then that she noticed Viper, dancing with some unfamiliar face.  
  
/Oh, crap. / Jade placed the glass back on the counter without bothering to turn around, and by accident, it toppled over and spilled.  
  
"Watch it, lady!" The man next her griped, standing up and narrowly avoiding the mess. Jade gave him an apologetic glance before dashing outside.  
  
"That was close." She murmured softly. And yet it was too soon to be counting herself safe.  
  
"Jade? What are you doing here?" Viper's voice inquired. Jade's heart sank. "I thought I told you to stay out of trouble."  
  
"You know, you sound just like Jackie." Jade retorted. "Besides, what good is it being an adult if I can't have any fun?"  
  
"You aren't supposed to be having fun," Viper exclaimed, "You're supposed to be at your uncle's antique shop repenting for disobeying Jackie's instructions. What am I going to say when your uncles want to know where you've been?"  
  
"They don't have to know!" Jade snapped.  
  
"Yes, they do!" Viper sighed. "Come on, we're going back."  
  
"No." Jade said simply. "I'm an adult now. I can do what I want."  
  
"Your body is that of an adult. Your mind is still that of a little girl." Viper whispered, grabbing Jade by the arm, and dragging her towards the shop. Jade pulled away, but Viper just grabbed her again.  
  
"Viper, please..." Jade whined, "Please, don't say anything. If Jackie found out..." Viper stopped short, and looked regretfully at Jade.  
  
"I know I'm gonna hate myself for this." Viper snorted. "Okay, go ahead," She conceded, letting go of her captive, "Creep back into your room, and be careful not to make a sound. But if I catch you sneaking around here again, or anywhere else outside of the shop, your uncles will hear about it."

* * *

Jade managed to slip through her bedroom window unnoticed. Not a moment to soon, either. In the instant that she stretched out on her twin bed, she could hear footsteps headed her way.  
  
"Jade?" Came Jackie's surprised voice. She opened her eyes and did her best to look bored.  
  
"Yeah? What?" She asked, sitting up on her elbows. Jackie blushed, and looked away; obviously he had not expected to find her in her room.  
  
"Uh, what do you want for supper?" He asked, glancing at her sideways.  
  
"You mean I get to choose?" Jade asked excitedly. It was a rare privilege that she ever got to decide what would be the night's menu. "I want pizza! Canadian bacon and sausage."  
  
Jackie went to call in the order, and Jade followed. She had seen far more of her bedroom than she cared for before she had snuck out. Much to Jade's amazement, Viper was there. When Jade reflected on it later, she realized that she should not have been surprised; Viper had come to make sure that Jade had indeed returned home.  
  
"So how are you enjoying your week as an adult?" Viper inquired deviously. Jade scowled.  
  
"If this what it's like to be an adult, I'd rather be a kid again." Jade snorted. 


	3. More to Life

Sorry it took so long for me to get chapter 3 up! But it's up now, and I'm getting started on chapter 4, I promise! School's finally out for me! Yay! That means more time for story writing!  
  
I'm also going to start to work on a new original fiction, so keep an eye on my profile on fictionpress.com. My username is the same there, so you'll know how to find me.

* * *

Jade watched over the top of one of Jackie's books as Uncle taught Toru yet another of his secrets. The boredom continued to gnaw at Jade's mind and soul until she simply couldn't bare it any longer. Slamming her book down irately, Jade left the storefront. Uncle and Toru watched her as she left, but said not a word.  
  
Jade threw herself on her bed and growled angrily into her pillow. If she didn't get out of this place for five minutes, she was going to explode; she could feel it in the pit of her stomach. Turning over, Jade glared at her ceiling until a knock on her door pulled her attention away.  
  
"Yeah? What do you want?" She demanded, and Toru entered solemnly.  
  
"Jade? Are you all right?" He asked in a concerned tone. She rolled her eyes. What kind of question was that?  
  
"I'm loosing my mind cooped up here, Toru." Jade huffed.  
  
"It's only been two days." Toru reminded, as if it were supposed to be some sort of comfort.  
  
"Well, the past two days have been an eternity." Jade retorted. Toru looked as though he wasn't entirely sure how to respond. Fortunately, Viper came to his rescue.  
  
"May I speak with the prisoner?" She requested calmly, and Toru let her into Jade's room. Viper sat on the end of Jade's bed, and Jade refused to look at her for a few moments.  
  
"This has got to be the worst week of my life!" Jade finally snorted. "I'm finally big enough to do grown-up things, and I get grounded."  
  
"Is that what you're so upset about?" Viper inquired.  
  
"All my life, I've been told I was too young!" Jade fumed, "And now, when I'm finally capable to be of any use to anyone, I get stuck here with nothing to do!" Viper nodded understandingly.  
  
"There's more to grown-up life than clubs and kicking around bad guys, Jade." Viper advised.  
  
"Like what?" Jade asked sarcastically. Viper didn't answer her question right away. The obvious answers were probably all she would get, responsibility, work, and so forth. Jade knew this, and yet it seemed a worthwhile sacrifice for the pleasures of adulthood.  
  
"That's the kind of thing...you have to discover for yourself." Viper answered mysteriously. Jade stared at her in bewilderment. What the hell was that supposed to mean. "I could teach you, but I doubt your uncles would appreciate it."  
  
"Teach me what?" Jade wanted to know. Viper shook her head, but Jade persisted. "What? What could you teach me?"  
  
"That's something you'll have to wait for until you're older." Viper responded, and left an irate Jade to her bedroom.

* * *

Jade roamed about the shop angrily. No one, not even Jackie could get her to disclose the source of her irritation. Jade herself wasn't to entirely sure what was making her so mad. Viper certainly had to have her reasons for keeping quiet. The adults, as much as Jade hated to admit it, usually knew what was best. Not always, but usually.  
  
Then why did Viper even mention it? Perhaps she wanted Jade to know that there _was_ more to life than clubs and fighting, or and even responsibilities. But that wasn't what was eating away at Jade.  
  
What was eating away at her? Jade couldn't place it. It seemed as though she wanted to keep Viper there for a little while longer. Jade hadn't so much cared what the older woman was talking about so much as she had cared that Viper was actually talking to her. Jade had always looked up to Viper, and now she felt as though maybe Viper would respect have to her.  
  
So much for that. Viper still treated Jade like a little girl, and Jade hated it. Jade was a woman, even if it were only in body. She deserved something for that, didn't she? And Viper, who understood Jade's wants and needs better than anyone else, would not give it to her.  
  
Climbing up on the roof, Jade looked up and stared at the night sky. This was the only place that Jade could sort out her thoughts sometimes.  
  
Unfortunately, this was the wrong night to do such a thing. Jackie and Valmont often spent time together up on the roof after their honeymoon. This was one of their nights. Sometimes they would merely talk, and as long as Jade was quiet, she could hear things that she had never learned otherwise.  
  
Tonight was not one of those nights.  
  
For a moment, Jade thought she was alone. Then the silence was broken by a muffled groan. The sound of struggle shortly died, and gave way to more passionate noises of lovemaking. Jade climbed down again, and hid in her room.  
  
Oddly enough, Jade wasn't thinking of how embarrassing it was that her newlywed uncles were going at it on the roof. Her thoughts instead were on Viper. Even more peculiar was the fact that Jade wished desperately, even for a fleeting second, that she could be on the roof with Viper.  
  
Jade quickly tried to erase the thought from her mind. What on earth was she thinking? Jade wasn't that way, and Viper certainly not. And yet the harder she tried, the more vivid the picture in Jade's mind became, until she could nearly feel Viper's lips on her own.  
  
A thud on the roof broke Jade's tormented reflections. She could hear Uncle downstairs yelling that they were going to break through the ceiling, and it would be very bad for business if people saw them up there. Jade grabbed her CD player, and shoved the headphones onto her ears. Anything that could possibly drown out the craziness of her current situation would be welcome relief. 


	4. Wanting to Say It, Fighting to Not

Alan - I'm glad you think so.  
  
VampireNaomi - Thank you! I'm trying, and I find it hard to do. It's nice to know that I've been successful so far.  
  
Forgotten Love - I'll try. Thank you for your faithful reviews.  
  
Yu Mutou - I really do wish I could get the updates faster. I've put aside anther story that I was working on, so the updates should be a little faster.

* * *

Viper was downstairs with Uncle Valmont, arguing as usual. Fortunately, it sounded as though Viper was winning. Jade wanted very much to go down and help her, but she felt as though she couldn't. Too many times before, she had let something slip in the heat of argument. If Valmont said something particularly nasty about Viper, Jade could not promise herself she would not let a mention of her feelings out, whether they were real or not.  
  
Angry footsteps stormed up the stairs. Viper was absolutely livid as she passed by Jade's room. Jade fortunately was able to duck out of sight before Viper passed. When Jade heard the window at the end of the hall open, she waited hesitantly before following Viper onto the roof.  
  
"Viper? What's going on?" Jade asked tentatively. Viper snorted.  
  
"That man. What on earth does your uncle see in him?" Viper fumed. "He insists that he is perfectly reliable for Section 13 work."  
  
"Well, he has been loyal to us thus far." Jade noted.  
  
"Yeah, for nearly three months. Big deal." Viper countered, glaring at Jade. "Old habits die hard, Jade. I should know."  
  
"You continue to fight those habits, though." Jade explained, "You haven't given in once since you joined us. I really admire you for that." Viper smirked. Silence ensued for a few moments.  
  
"I just don't think he's trustworthy Jade." Viper persisted.  
  
"I know. And you're probably right," Jade conceded, "But he's my uncle, whether we like it or not. And he loves Jackie. I don't think that Valmont would do anything to betray him, now that they're married." Viper didn't seem convinced, but Jade didn't press the matter further.  
  
Finally, there was the sound of the front door closing. Jade crawled around and saw her two uncles preparing to leave. Jackie looked up and waved at her, looking somewhat ill at ease that his niece was on the roof. She waved back confidently, then turned, and nearly fell of the roof from surprise.  
  
Viper caught her in a split second.  
  
Once Jade had caught her breath, she demanded, "What were you doing there?"  
  
"What, me?" Viper asked innocently. "Same thing as you; bidding your Uncles farewell."  
  
"You don't understand." Jade clarified. "There are times when they come up here and..." She trailed off, not wanting to actually say the words.  
  
"Make love?" Viper finished for her.  
  
"Yes, make love." Jade agreed. "I don't want Jackie to think that we're up here doing that." Viper smiled slyly.  
  
"Why Jade, I had no idea that you felt that way about me." Viper said in mock surprise.  
  
"I don't!" Jade exclaimed in horror. Had she been so easy to read? Or was Viper simply messing with her mind? Regardless, Viper was moving closer, seductively batting her eyes.  
  
"Oh, is little Jade nervous? Don't worry, I'll go easy on you, since this is your first time." Viper whispered.  
  
Jade found the window and fell through...

* * *

...and out of bed. It had only been a dream, for which Jade was thankful. Then she felt an overwhelming sense of guilt. How could she even dream something like that about Viper?  
  
It was only eight in the morning when Jade stumbled out of the shower and into the kitchen, fully dressed. It surprised her uncles and Toru a great deal to see her awake at this hour, but they made no comment about it.  
  
Breakfast was unusually silent. Meals in the shop were usually very loud events, with everyone talking to the person next to them. This morning, Jade could feel the weight of everyone's curious eyes upon her.  
  
"What's wrong with you people?" She finally demanded.  
  
"Jade, do you feel all right?" Jackie asked, very concerned. Jade glared at him in confusion.  
  
"Yeah, why?" She wanted to know.  
  
"You're never up this early, for one thing." Jackie observed suspiciously, "You've also blushed non stop since you came down."  
  
"It's nothing, all right?" Jade huffed. She could feel her face getting warmer after Jackie's remark, but ignored it. She leaned back and crossed her arms, glaring at the four men who in turn stared back at her. "Tch! It's not like I'd tell you anyway."  
  
Jade stood and stormed out of the room, the men too dumbfounded to do anything but watch after her. It was then that Viper arrived, and Jade nearly ran into her.  
  
"Oh, Jade, I have wonderful news for your uncles!" Viper announced excitedly, "Where are they?" Jade merely pointed Viper towards the kitchen. Viper thanked her, and Jade sighed in relief. Jade kicked herself for even allowing the memories to return.  
  
What was worse than the memories though was that the thought had actually run through Jade's mind that she ought to have confessed.  
  
'Confess what? The dream?' Jade rebuked. 'It's not like Viper would want to hear something like that anyway. And the only other thing to confess would be...' Jade kicked herself again. 'I shouldn't think like that. I shouldn't _feel_ like that.'  
  
She sat in a nearby recliner and played with an old globe nearby. Jade wanted so much to tell Viper, and knew that if she did, she would have to do it soon. Yet with all of her wanting and wishing that she could say something, Jade knew it could possibly be the worst thing that she would ever do. How, after all, would Viper really react? 


	5. Pain, then Bliss

VampireNaomi-You're right. I didn't feel right about making her simply think, 'okay, I love her, let's jump in bed.'  
  
Forgotten Love-Lemon scene coming up! I'm not very skilled in writing them. This is only my second one, but I hope it turns out okay.  
  
Yu Mutou-Thank you for your encouragement!  
  
Warning! Smut in this chapter! Virgin eyes look away! If you do not want to read a sex scene, do not read this chapter! If you read it anyway you assume responsibility for any mental, emotional, or other damage done to yourself. Do not flame me for putting it in there. You have been warned

* * *

Jade had grown tired of waiting for the conference in the kitchen to end. What was so great that Viper had to see Uncle, Jackie and Valmont so urgently for? Jade stormed into the kitchen just in time to catch the tail end of Jackie's comment.  
  
"...Back to normal?" He asked. Viper nodded excitedly. Jade knew instantly what they were talking about.  
  
"But I'm not ready to go back to normal!" She wailed. Everyone stared at her and she continued without a second thought, "At least let me have the full week!" There were sounds of protest from the others, but Jade didn't listen. She left the room in a huff.  
  
Viper stopped her half way up the stairs.  
  
"Jade, please..." Viper began.  
  
"No, you listen. I've finally come to terms that I'm in love with you, and you're trying to make me a kid again." Jade spat. "Is my punishment not enough for you? Do you want to torment me with the fact that I was once good enough for you, and can never be again?" Viper stared at Jade in stunned silence. Realizing what she had just confessed, Jade threw a hand over her mouth and fled to her room.  
  
Viper stood outside of Jade's room, calling for her to come out. Jade ignored her. After an hour passed, Jackie suggested that Viper leave, and then came in to see whether he could get Jade to tell him what was going on. Jade remained silent. For the next two days, Jade ate and slept in her room without coming out for anything save to use the bathroom, and not making any noise save that of her footsteps and snoring.  
  
Viper didn't visit during that forty-eight hours. Uncle complained about this, since when Viper left, she had taken the antidote with her. Jackie was so concerned about Jade's emotional health and Valmont was so worried about Jackie that neither of them paid Uncle any heed. Toru tried to find an antidote formula, but gave up once he read the texts that Jackie owned. Making the antidote took two days and three nights to concoct, and by then, Jade would have recovered by the limit of the wishing mirror.  
  
Meanwhile, Jade brooded in her room. She ate, but she never spoke nor left her room. She felt as though she had made the world's biggest blunder, and it had cost her the company of the one she loved most. Viper could not possibly love her, especially after Jade had acted like a brat.  
  
_How could I be so selfish?_ Jade asked herself. _What good is it to be grown up and in love if I'm just going to be as immature as ever? Even if the change were permanent, Viper wouldn't want me now._

* * *

On the fifth day, Jade was heading back to her bedroom when she heard a tapping at the window. When she looked up, she saw Viper, and scowled. Viper waved energetically for Jade to come to her.  
  
Lifting the window, Jade asked, "What do you want?"  
  
"Come outside. We'll be safer talking out here." Viper replied. Jade complied reluctantly. "Jade, when you said you loved me the other day..."  
  
"So what?" Jade groused. "It's not like it matters anyway."  
  
"Yes, it does matter." Viper protested. "Jade, you've grown up more than you realize. You've begun to love, and I'm flattered that I'm the first one that you feel affection for."  
  
"But you don't feel the same, right?" Jade finished her statement sarcastically.  
  
"No, that's not what I mean." Viper countered. Jade refused to look at her, but Viper continued anyhow. "I was...frightened when you said what you did, then angry. But you see, Jade," Viper's hand rested on Jade's cheek and pulled her face towards the older woman, so that Jade had to look Viper in the eye, "I love you too."  
  
Jade's eyes widened, and before she could speak, Viper was kissing her. The thief took advantage of Jade's mouth gaping in surprise, and let her tongue find away into Jade's maw. When they parted, Jade shocked stare remained. Viper smiled and pulled out the vial with the antidote in it.  
  
"Forget the remedy." Viper said, dropping it over the edge of the roof, and the two heard the glass break on the street below. "I want this to last a little while longer."  
  
A smile crept onto Jade's face. "Seriously?" She demanded, and Viper nodded. Jade threw herself into Viper's arms recklessly, nearly causing both of them to fall off the roof.  
  
"Watch it, girl." Viper cautioned, gripping the window anxiously. Jade smiled up into Viper's face.  
  
"I am watching." Jade replied. "And the entire city can watch if we stay up here. Why don't we take this to my room?" Viper gave Jade a mischievous look.  
  
"All ready?" She asked in mock innocence.  
  
"I only have two days left." Jade reminded. "I don't want to waste them."  
  
"Fair enough." Viper answered. She climbed through the window and helped Jade through before carrying her to her room and laying her on her bed like a bride. "Ready?" Viper asked, and Jade nodded confidently.  
  
Viper leaned down and kissed Jade on the lips lightly, allowing the passion to build up slowly. Jade kissed back, holding onto the back of Viper's neck. She could feel Viper's hands wandering down, teasing her breasts through the fabric of her shirt, caressing her stomach, and finally laying hold of her jeans. Nimble fingers undid the button and unzipped the zipper quickly. Jade found herself lifting her hips as Viper slid the jeans and panties off her legs and onto the floor.  
  
Two of Viper's fingers circled Jade's wet pussy, eliciting a gasp from the girl's lips. Viper smiled into the kiss and pulled away, lowering herself to Jade's crotch. Viper pulled the lips of Jade's pussy open and licked inside of her once, twice, three times, causing Jade to shiver in a mixture of anticipation and pleasure. Finally burying her face in Jade's pussy, Viper licked and sucked on Jade relentlessly. Her fingers tickled the sensitive skin around Jade's pussy skillfully, and her tongue danced in and out of Jade's hole. Jade, unused to this treatment, could not hold on for very long. Barely a full minute had passed before she orgasmed. As Jade's body convulsed, Viper cleaned up the juices eagerly.  
  
"Do it again..." Jade pled breathlessly when her orgasm subsided. Viper smiled easily.  
  
"Not so fast, girly." Viper replied, "Don't I get some fun too?" 


	6. To Remain As She Is

Well, I finally updated. Sorry it took so long, I got a little lazy.

* * *

Jade's head rested on Viper's bare shoulder. Her breathing finally steady, Jade lifted her head just enough to place a soft kiss on the Viper's cheek.  
  
"I've been a real brat, huh?" She said finally. The hand that had been smoothing Jade's stilled.  
  
"A brat? Jade, you're just young." Viper replied. "You can be a bit…stubborn at times, but you're growing." Jade pulled her embrace tighter, like a frightened child.  
  
"I don't want to go back." Jade whispered. "If I go back-"  
  
"When you go back," Viper corrected, "I know. We've started something we can't finish." Viper tried to sit up, but Jade's grip made it impossible for her to move too much.  
  
"I think I heard something." Jade murmured. Viper listened carefully, then cursed. Footsteps steadily moved up the stairs. Jade jumped from the bed, closely followed by Viper. While Jade quickly dressed, Viper dove for Jade's window, clothes in hand, and managed to squeeze through just in time to avoid being seen by Jackie.  
  
"Jade? What's going on in there?" Jackie demanded, opening the door and stepping inside.  
  
"I stubbed my toe." Jade fibbed, rubbing her toe and feigning pain. Jackie didn't look persuaded but didn't push the matter.  
  
"Viper's supposed to visit today. She's bringing the potion with her." Jackie said sternly. "You are going to drink it, Jade, whether you like it or not." Jade nearly opposed this idea, except that she remembered the shattered bottle in the street.  
  
"If you say so, Uncle." Jade shrugged. "What good is it being an adult if I can't have fun anyway?" Jackie gave her a skeptical look.  
  
"Are you feeling all right, Jade?" He reached up to feel her forehead.  
  
"No." Jade said honestly, quite surprised at this revelation. Until Jackie had asked her, she had not noticed, but all of the sudden, she began to notice how uncomfortable she really was. The room was unbearably hot, and it began to spin unnervingly. Jade sat on the edge of her bed, and tried to steady herself, but couldn't quite tell if she were sitting up straight or on a slant.  
  
"Jade?" The voice of her uncle sounded so distant. Was he really even there in the first place? Jade fought to remain within the safety of her body, but found that it was impossible to do so. No matter how Jackie yelled, Jade fell into a distant land of peaceful nothingness.

* * *

"You can stay like this longer, if you like." A voice called in the still dark. Jade squinted, looking different directions. She could feel herself walking towards the voice, but all she saw was a blinding light.  
  
"What doe you mean?" The light before her took a human form, and as the brightness faded, the person in front of her looked remarkably like her adult self.  
  
"You can be an adult the rest of your life, for a sacrifice." The mirror Jade repeated casually.  
  
"What kind of sacrifice?" Jade wanted to know. Her clone smirked.  
  
"Don't worry about it. It's nothing that you'll miss, anyway." Jade looked at her double doubtfully.  
  
"I don't know…" She hesitated.  
  
"Think about it. I'll put the sacrifice on hold, and when you come to a decision, come back to me." The mirror image offered. "But you only have two days. If you don't decide by then, you become a kid again, and I keep the sacrifice."  
  
"Well..." Jade murmured. The thought of her time with Viper earlier suddenly crossed through her mind. Jade went red in the face.  
  
"Don't feel so embarrassed! It's perfectly natural that you should want to stay with Viper." The double explained.  
  
"I'll think about it." Jade said decisively, "But how do I contact you?"  
  
"The mirror, of course!" Her twin replied. With a bow, she said loudly "Until then!"

* * *

"Jade, are you all right?" Jackie asked. Jade's eyes flew open, then shut just as quickly from the light.  
  
"No, not really." Jade confessed.   
  
"Do you think you can still take the potion?" Jackie asked concernedly. Jade nodded reluctantly. Murmurs surrounded her, and Jade recognized Viper's voice among them.  
  
"You WHAT?" Uncle yelled in frustration.  
  
"How could you drop it?" Jackie demanded. There was no response. Jackie sighed in defeat. "We'll just have to wait for the effects to wear off, then." Heavy footsteps hurried up the stairs, and Jade opened her eyes just enough to see a very nervous looking Toru in the door of her room.  
  
"Jackie, there is something wrong with Valmont." He declared, a hint of worry in his voice.  
  
"What do you mean?" Uncle questioned.  
  
"Yes, he was fine when he arrived." Jackie maintained.  
  
"I'm not sure. He simply passed out." Toru admitted. "I tried to wake him, but it is impossible."  
  
/Well, I was right. If Valmont is the sacrifice, I wouldn't miss him./ Jade thought to herself. But her other half chided her. /Don't you remember what you're uncle was like when he nearly lost Valmont the first time?/  
  
Jade forced the thought from her mind. She had her chance to remain an adult, why not take it? 


	7. Urchin

Final chapter, guys! Hope you enjoyed the story while it lasted! Especially you, Forgotten Love.  
  
I'm off to to work on my story entitled "Hidden Love", so drop by and read it if you're interested.

* * *

Jade slept restlessly that night. Somewhere in her mind, she had convinced herself that it was excitement over the idea of being free of Valmont and the possibility of a life with Viper. And yet, with the very thought of Viper, a shiver ran down her spine.  
  
Jade had confided in Viper what was going on, and Viper had actually encouraged Jade to let Valmont die. The look in the older woman's eyes was an unfamiliar one, and the very memory of it chilled her to the bone. Yet Jade was able to reason it away; Viper was never very found of Valmont. A tense battle of wits always ensued between them whenever they were together, alone or not. Yet even in this light, it still left her uneasy. What if her shadow self had been lying?  
  
/Don't be foolish, Jade. / She chided herself, /Why would I lie to myself? /

* * *

Jackie had not left Valmont's bedside since Valmont had been laid down. Jade watched at the doorway for some time. She had never seen him so concerned about anyone in her life before. Jade knew that if Jackie lost Valmont now, he would be no better off than he was the first time, and would be possibly worse.  
  
The warmth of a body behind her own caught Jade off guard. She turned quickly and saw Viper. Viper placed a finger over her lips and then whispered in Jade's ear.  
  
"Have you made a decision yet?" Jade shook her head solemnly, staring at her worn out uncle in sympathy. "You only have twelve hours left, Jade. You better hurry."  
  
"I know, I know." Jade whispered back. She tried to sound confident, despite her feeling of insecurity. "Don't rush me."  
  
"Jade, even if I didn't, that wouldn't give you anymore time to decide." Viper replied impatiently. Jade merely scowled, before turning on her heel and heading towards her own room. "Jade, where are you going?" Viper called after her.  
  
"You want me to make a decision so bad?" Jade yelled over her shoulder, "Well, guess what? I've made one!" With that, Jade slammed her door in Viper's face, only to hear the sound of glass shattering into pieces on the floor.  
  
/Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap…/ Jade panicked, grasping at pieces of mirror desperately, cutting her hands in the process. Tears began to form in her eyes. When she had stated that she had come to a decision, it was purely a bluff. As much as Jade was angry, until now, she could not bring herself to believe that her mirror self would stoop so low.  
  
Now she knew her decision more than ever and there was no hope of reaching the mirror Jade.  
  
/Please, oh please hear me! / Jade begged mentally, tightening her grip on the shards of glass. /No price is worth breaking Jackie's heart again! And I can't let you change Viper! Please let me go back! Please! /  
  
Was it a tempest that swept through Jade's room so violently? She opened her eyes and squinted, dropping the glass to shield her face from various objects that were caught up in the sudden indoor storm.  
  
"How dare you keep him from me?" The mirror image shrieked as the wind died down, and she was finally visible.  
  
"Who are you?" Jade ordered defiantly, standing to her feet. "How dare you think you can mess with /my/ uncle, and /my/ lover?" Mirror Jade laughed contemptuously.  
  
"I'm a spirit. I'm an imp and a pixie. My name is Urchin, and I live off of destruction and malice." Urchin bowed condescendingly. Jade's mystified gaze required more of an answer. "I lived in that mirror, granting wishes for a week at a time, and then offering it for a lifetime, understand?"  
  
"Only it requires a price." Jade noted, and Urchin looked pleased.  
  
"My, you /are/ clever! Yes, that is how it works."  
  
"Then you destroy their entire life!" Jade shouted.  
  
"Destroy is such a harsh word, child. I prefer the word…alter." Urchin yawned.   
  
"That's not what matters. What matters is that I've made my decision." Jade declared. "I want things the way they were." Urchin looked extremely bored.  
  
"Sorry, no can do."  
  
"What? Why not?" Jade insisted.  
  
"You broke my mirror." Urchin replied callously. Jade lounged at Urchin without a second's thought, and began to choke the spirit mercilessly.  
  
"Give them back!" She hissed. "Give back Uncle Valmont and Jackie and Viper! Give them back!"  
  
"How—do you—suggest?" Urchin choked as best as she could, "The mirror—it's my—power…"  
  
"What do you mean?" Jade snarled, letting go of Urchin's neck only enough to let her breath.  
  
"The mirror was my source of magic. I only have a little left, and I'm certainly not going to waste it on making your pathetic Jackie happy." Urchin gasped.  
  
"Do it." Jade threatened.  
  
"Or what?" Urchin smirked. "If you kill me, then Valmont dies and joins me in the spirit realm, Viper's evil spirit will remain, and you will be a child again." Jade tried hard not to let her tears through. Her heart ached and she felt like a child again. Crawling away from the spirit, Jade began to whimper. Her sniveling became repentant sobs.   
  
Though Jade could not see it, Urchin was trembling.  
  
"Don't cry. Stop it! Stop it this instant!" Urchin howled furiously, but Jade couldn't, even if she had wanted to. Jade simple stared at Urchin, weeping bitterly. Urchin yowled in pain and soared out the window. A distinct thud on the pavement below made it obvious that she had not gotten very far.  
  
In terror, Jade ran to the room where Valmont lay. Urchin was dead, and though Jade couldn't bear to think of what had happened to her insufferable uncle, she had to satisfy her morbid curiosity.  
  
Valmont was still laying on the bed. Jackie leaned over him, his shoulders shaking. At first, Jade panicked. Valmont was dead after all. It wasn't until she recognized the sound of laughter that she realized that Valmont was alive.  
  
"What's going on?" The voice was Viper's. The ex-thief stumbled into the room, a hand on her aching head.  
  
"Valmont's all right!" Jackie exclaimed jubiantly.  
  
"And you're all right!" Jade yelled.  
  
"Jade, you're a child again!" Jackie laughed.  
  
"Not so loud, please!" Viper groaned. She burped, and leaned against the wall. "Oh, I don't feel so good..." No one seemed to notice to much about the comment. Jade began to dance about the room, while Jackie watched in embarrassed joy. Viper ran out to the bathroom.

* * *

That night, Jade stared up at the stars. She caught herself in mid-wish.  
  
/As much as I love you Viper, / Jade thought sadly, / I know better than to force things to be different than they ought to be. /   
  
Jade snuggled with her favorite doll, and tried not to cry.  
  
THE END 


End file.
